hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character
General When you begin playing High School Story, you are given a choice of which clique you want your Main Character to belong to. These choices are Jock, Prep, or Nerd. You will then be able to decide your Main Character's gender, male or female. Main Character's Story The Main Character is introduced as a hopeful and friendly individual with big dreams. They are the first student at the "school on the empty block" and after meeting Autumn, decides to make it a place that will welcome every student, where they will be treated exactly the same regardless of background, clique or popularity. The Main Character becomes especially determined after meeting Max and Kara from Hearst High. No information has been given about the Main Character's backstory, no hints about their family or which school they went to before transferring. But they do mention in A Broken Code that most people transferred to this school because they had issues with/in their previous schools. This may also be the reason the Main Character decided to transfer too. In Choices: Stories You Play, another Pixelberry app, a continuation of High School Story mentions that the Main Character graduated a year prior to the continuation. Appearance The appearance of the Main Character will vary as they can take on whatever form you wish for them to. There are five different skin tones: fair, olive, tan, caramel and dark. Initially, there were only 4 faces for females and 4 for males, but this was recently changed to 16 for females and 12 for males in the 2015 December update due to the addition of blue and purple eyes to the game. There are five different hair colours: brown, blonde, black, pink and red. Originally, females had 15 hairstyles and males had 13 hairstyles, but now females have 22 free hairstyles and 9 premium hairstyles, while males have 15 free hairstyles and 7 premium hairstyles. It was confirmed in Zero Hour that the Main Character is 16-17 years old. Mia mentioned in Management Crisis that she was having trouble booking certain gigs for the band because the band members were all under-aged; meaning the MC must be younger than 18. The MC & all the other main characters are older than Hope, who is 15 years old. The MC can also drive a car without a licensed driver in the car, which is the legal requirement in the US; meaning the MC is at least 16. Also, since in the continuation in Choices the MC has already graduated, it is assumed they are a year older than the other main characters. Personality & Characteristics The Main Character is regarded as a caring, kind, loyal, friendly individual (no matter which clique they belong in or what gender they are). They will always try to see the best in people and refuses to believe that people are inherently cruel or mean, like Max and Kara. They have also been known to be incredibly forgiving, albeit a little naive, a quality which Ace and Pandora had exploited and taken advantage of. As shown in all of the Help Quests, if anyone at school is upset or facing a dilemma, the MC will drop everything to help them and will willingly take part in their classmate's shenanigans even if they are reluctant to. The Main Character, due to their unwavering loyalty to their school, wouldn't hesitate to throw away their morals to bring down anyone who tries to shut down their school such as in Mutual Enemies. The MC shows skill and talent in almost everything they do whether it be art, playing an instrument, or smooth talking and bribery, which is why the characters in the game are never surprised when the Main Character demonstrates a new hidden talent. But because they are humble, the Main Character will never show off or brag about anything. The MC is generally well-known and well-liked by everyone in the school and even by people from other schools in the district. Known Class Schedule The main characters classes are occasionally mentioned throughout the quests, sometimes with the teacher and many of the classmates would mention them. * Biology - First mentioned in part 50 of the library. The MC's Science class is Bio, taught by Ms. Young. It is the MC's first class of the day; The MC, Julian, Payton and Kallie are shown to have this class together. Later in part 1 of the main quest, 'Divided we Fall', the MC is said to be in first period while speaking to Wes; meaning he is also in this class. * English - It's well reported in multiple main, library, side and date quests that the MC takes English. Mr. Olson is the teacher and the most frequently mentioned in HSS. In level 53 of the library, it's learned that the MC has this class right after Biology and the MC, Julian, Kallie & Payton all have the class together. * World History - Mentioned in Class Act, the MC takes History. The MC's teacher for this class is Ms. Lee. The MC, Nishan, Payton, Julian, Mia and Sakura are all enrolled in the class together. * Lunch - Mentioned in part 53 of the Library; the MC had lunch with Julian, Kallie, Autumn and Payton. Mia also has lunch with them as seen in Mia's Story. * Physical Education - Mentioned in part 55 of the Library; the MC has Gym directly after his/her lunch Period. Julian, Autumn and Kallie have this class with MC, as well. Payton does not have this class with the MC because she has health class instead. The coach(s)/teacher(s) names are never mentioned. * Home Economics - It's mentioned in Great Eggspectations that the MC has this Elective. The Home-Ec teacher is Miss Williams. The MC, The MC's S.O , Payton and Wes are all enrolled in the class together. * 'Mathematics '- The first and currently only mentioning of the MC taking a math class is in Roomies, in which the MC is waiting to be let out of class. Koh, Mia and Sakura are also students in the class; but besides this not much is known about the class. The professor is never seen or mentioned and it's unknown at what time in the school day the class takes place. Which branch of High School math it is remains completely unknown. There are many branches of math taught in high school (Ex. algebra, trig, geometry, calc, etc), so it could be almost anything. * 'Psychology ' - In The Great Escape, we discover that the MC has this elective. Mr. Phillips teaches the class which includes Autumn, Ezra, Julian, Mia, Nishan, Payton, Sakura, Wes, and even Shane (if he was selected in the quest). * 'European History '- Mentioned in That's Rich. This class is taught by Mr. Pritchard and Chase also takes it. Since the MC is known to already take World History as their main history class, it is most probable that this is taken as an elective. Category:Characters Category:Main Story Characters